


Taking Chances

by BlackPolish



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPolish/pseuds/BlackPolish
Summary: Siwon moves temporarily to a new place, next to a very nice family with a very ''nice'' boy next door.





	1. Hello Neighbor

His room was dark like the night, heavy black curtains shut out the outside world, the only hint of daylight was the small gap between his curtains, the sunlight in his room just enough to not hurt his eyes as he watched at the bright screen that was connected to his computer. Checking building orders, look at the resources, keep an eye on the enemy, no reapers yet. Everything was following his plan, the other guy obviously didn’t know what he should be doing, no doubt his growing army was making his opponent sweat the fat out of his chair. Time to snuff him out, sending his army to the workers, his red units started to obliterate the low blue units. Cackling in his chair he leaned back as he watched his precious babies eat the opponent that could do nothing but look as his army died without the needed army force to protect his workers.

‘’Kyuhyun-ah, come and eat your lunch.’’ The voice behind his door interrupted his moment of overlord, leaving him sighing at the horrible timing that demised his victorious feeling. ‘’Coming!’’ He yelled back. Kyuhyun looked at the screen his name in grand letters displayed on his led screen. Okay, maybe it didn’t erode the feeling of his win after all. He stretched his rust muscles with a satisfied groan, the screen beamed brightly at him with obvious longing for him to play, but he was sure his mom would burst into his room with a metaphorical battering ram and force feed him until he puked of regret. Yeah, time for food. The boy swung out of his chair and opened the curtains, the dim light of autumn brightening the room, squinting his eyes he looked out on the street. A man in his Audi had put his coffee on top of his car, of course, a dog from a passer-by took the time to jump up to the man, letting him fall back against the car. Poor fool, coffee was dripping down his suit and from the obvious stripes that were eyebrows, the man was not happy.  
‘’Now, Cho Kyuhyun!’’ The voice yelled once more. ‘’Aish, eomma you’re going to get wrinkles if you keep yelling like that!’’ He screamed back as he left his room for what it was, the smell of fish and kimchi activating the hunger of a deprived gamer.

Kyuhyun glanced sideways at his mother, the slim man was laughing softly at the TV that played one of his mother’s favorite variety shows, usually, his mother would laugh obnoxiously loud but today he was considerate enough to keep it down as Kyuhyun did his homework in the living room, like a diligent son. Snorting he wrote the last equations down in his notebook, he was far past the current math level of his class but they didn’t have to know that. Starcraft had taught him to keep some cards hidden until the last moment, especially when it was the actual game that was at stake. Sure, his mother would be delighted to see him excel and his father would be proud, but he still had a good year left before he would graduate and leave for college. University would kill his game time significantly is Changmin’s recent absence was anything to go by. ‘’Done, I’m going to play some more Starcraft.’’ He announced, receiving a happy hum from the couch. Just as he scraped the chair back, the doorbell rang. Kyuhyun glanced at his mother, but the way his mother looked at him, all settled and comfy on the couch, it was clear his poor game had to wait for his master. Who was it anyway, Dad was on a business trip for the weekend, there was no way he was home early unless he was fired, not that he would come home after becoming fired. He would be out of the door instantly, job-hunting if his mother had a say in it.

  
He moved to the door. Yeah, it was slightly ironic, his parents were earth and heaven but somehow it always worked out between them. Kyuhyun peeped through the eyeglass in the door, a defined face stared patiently in front of him. That was definitely not a delivery boy. Feeling the heat rush to his cheeks, he opened the door, putting his hands into his sweatpants.  
‘’Uhm, hello?’’  
‘’Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Choi Siwon, your new neighbor.’’  
‘’Oh-coffee guy.’’ Kyuhyun’s head tilted slightly as he watched the tall man in his suit, a different one from a few days before. Chuckling he felt the blush on his face fade, Siwon was incredible, infuriating handsome. The strong line of his jaw, the well-defined nose, and dark eyes fitted strangely perfect with the two blocks that were his eyebrows. The business suit gave his figure a clear cut in the waist, simply a killer figure, that spilled coffee because of a dog. Schooling his features, Siwon looked slightly confused, he couldn’t truly keep his lips from quirking up.  
‘’I-I’m sorry, what?’’ Siwon smiled but his eyes blinked in utter confusion. Oh, he really wanted to laugh out loud, but he would get a slap to the head if he was rude to the neighbors. His mother yelled from the couch. ‘’Eomma, it’s the new neighbor, come over!’’ He responded and he heard the scuffle and curious sounds from his mom. Siwon was distracted by the noise, giving Kyuhyun a good time to appreciate the looks of his blessed neighbor.  
‘’Oh, such a handsome guy. Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Leeteuk. This is my son, Kyuhyun, my husband is currently out for business but I’m sure you will meet him over time.’’ His mom and Siwon exchanged some pleasantries before inviting the man over for dinner later that day. Closing the door behind them, Kyuhyun smirked, Leeteuk was the best mom ever.

Leeteuk was the worst mother, the worst in the history of mothers. It had been three months since Choi had moved next doors. It took his mother a week to pull out the baby photo’s, it took Kyuhyun two weeks before he was profusely done with playing errand boy. His regular trips to Choi, accompanied with Tupperware that were stacked up to his chin, shouldn’t be such a problem. As handsome as Choi was, as obnoxious his naked upper body would not leave his wet dreams, it never compromised for the man’s pouring affection and spluttering prayers to the God that felt too good to live on earth. Grumbling he pressed the doorbell, again, letting his finger rest to hear the annoying sound of the bell ring for eternity. Served the bastard well, the stacks of Tupperware in his hands balanced dangerously under his chin, he had to use his head to pin the boxes together. He would be screamed at for wasting food if he dropped this. If a certain someone would open the door, seriously all that muscle should be used for something, like opening the door in a timely fashion. Useless Choi. By the time the man opened the door, dripping hair and large, surprised and delighted twinkle eyes, Kyuhyun gave no effort to glare at the handsome snail.

  
‘’Oh! Kyu-ah, I was taking a shower, but come in- come in!’’ He was ushered inside, at least the guy took half of his food from his hands, so they could carry it to the kitchen without problems. Unlike their home, Choi’s house was clean modern, less cozy and it felt less alive. Over time, Kyuhyun had gathered that Choi actually managed several businesses, he only learned this little annoying fact because someone had to babysit the new pup Choi had bought in his first month of residence. The pup wasn’t that bad, the pay wasn’t either, but it was the cooing and swooning of that guy that was simply inappropriate when you wore suits as pajama’s and looked like a man’s man.

  
‘’How are you doing? Convey my thanks to Kangin and Leeteuk, I’ve never eaten so healthy before I moved here.’’ Kyuhyun grumbled a response about his unexcitable life and shrugged. The man really reminded him of a big overgrown puppy, but unlike the actual puppy, he was not adorable. Kyuhyun glanced at the perfect row of white teeth that smiled as he was offered a cup of tea, no, not adorable at all. Accepting the hot tea, he blew it softly before gulping it down after a silent minute, accepting the burn in his throat and the overheating liquid that brought a blush to his cheeks.  
‘’Do you already know what you want to study Kyuhyun-ah?’’ They had settled on the black leather couch. Again, he shrugged, hiding behind Bugsy as he scratched the white and black dog behind his ears. ‘’I was thinking about a business major.’’ The two black Tetris blocks moved up on Choi’s forehead. ‘’I didn’t know you were interested in setting up a business.’’ Kyuhyun shook his head, slightly leaning back to prevent Bugsy from sliming his face. He smiled, pushing the dog’s face to the side. ‘’Not as a CEO, I thought something in the lines of Business Administration. I helped in Dad’s company a few times, it seems something I could do.’’ He was actually sure he would nail it, he already talked to his Dad’s secretary about the job aspects and working beside him as a free intern to learn more about the job. ‘’Dad is delighted, obviously. If I like it, I won’t have to move out of the house to study either. There are enough adequate universities in the city that offer Business Administrations, but I might still look into the dorms.’’ He nodded at his own words. Choi looked at him, his eyes seemed to look at him but they seemed to be lost in thought. This serious expression, it looked good on him, but he preferred the sickening sweet smiles over this weird, almost lonesome, feeling that came from Siwon’s eyes. Kyuhyun idly petted Bugsy on the side, he sighed and stood up. ‘’I got to go, Eomma asked me to get some milk.’’ Siwon looked up again, although the weird glint in his eyes still remained, but smiled and left him out. As the door closed behind him, Kyuhyun looked back at the door. ‘’I really don’t get that guy.’’ The feeling to turn around and ask what was wrong didn’t leave his gut until he fell asleep that night.

His shoulders slumped as he closed the door on the teenager, once more. His fingers dragged through the damp strands of his hair as he fell back on the couch. ‘’Bugsy, come to Appa.’’ The puppy happily joined his owner, cuddling in his lap. A wane smile spread on his lips as he scratched the pup behind its ears. It was almost four months since he lived here, three months exceeding his actual plan. His condo in Gangnam was gathering dust, now that the reconstruction was done but he was sure Heechul would soon mark the place as his. He hadn’t thought much of purchasing this place, he would have leashed it to some undergrad student or something after he would move back to his condo, but Leeteuk and Kangin were surprisingly friendly. It had been years since he felt so relaxed, at home. He knew the little family of three was the cause of his stay. The lanky teenager with the dark brown puff of hair was grumpy, slightly awkward, but contradictory sweet and caring. Especially his mother, he seemed extremely fond of despite his theatrical whining and puffing. He had liked the younger well enough, albeit a bit surprised at the first meeting when the teenager had looked so innocently beautiful. Time had told him that Kyuhyun was everything but innocent, even a bit lazy but terribly smart. Brutal in his games, he made the mistake to challenge the younger when he purchased his PS4, and hilariously witty.

  
Siwon sighed and took out his phone to text Teukkie to thank him for the food, it really kept him alive during the busy weekdays. ‘’He must really dislike me, Bugsy.’’ He pouted to his dog, lately, the teenager had become grumpy, silent and anti-social. It was obvious he had done something wrong to piss the younger off, but he had no idea what could have caused this negative attitude towards him. He had tried to be more affectionate, take the other out for a quick dinner after babysitting Bugsy, Leeteuk assured him that he had done nothing wrong. The man was the teenager’s mother, he surely knew his son better than Siwon, but he couldn’t help but feel desperate every time the younger walked away. When Kyuhyun had mentioned that he might stay at home during college, he felt relieved and happy. The shame burned in his gut but he couldn’t help but wished he could spend more time with Kyuhyun. Just a bit longer, he told himself every day. Groaning he rubbed his hands over his face. This was ridiculous, he was ridiculous. How could he have fostered a crush on the ‘’boy next door.’’ Leeteuk would rip his balls and feed them to his poor Bugsy if he knew the unhealthy lust he felt for his baby. It wasn’t his intent, ever since the boy had rung his doorbell, soaking wet and whiny, it had been adorable. The whole day had been great, full of jokes, witty remarks and a challenge to get the younger over his embarrassment. It had been fun, m

ore fun than any of his recent dates. Every day he saw Kyuhyun it became a bigger struggle not to notice the little quirks, the beautiful hidden smiles.  
‘’Fuck, I’m so screwed.’’ He laughed, humorlessly as he looked at the floor. He was a grown man, ten years older than Kyuhyun and a male. Numerous times he had thought of confessing, of jumping from the cliff and ask the younger. Only minutes ago, he had sat on the couch, the sweet smile had been enough to consider it again, and again, but he knew better. How could he? Kyuhyun hadn’t even experienced college life, would still experiment with his love life and he was not going to be tied down to his neighbor. Sighing he stood up, Bugsy whined softly, time to end this. He had to be the adult, no, he was the adult.

  
‘’Heechul-hyung, -no you can’t have the apartment. I’m coming back.’’


	2. Coffee Guy

’-thank you so much for your time.’’ The girl bowed deeply with a dark blush decorating her cheeks, Siwon smiled meekly at her as the nervous girl left his table. Another left, he swore his heartfelt for the poor graduate students, the smell of fresh nerves tensed the air. He attended this university once a year to gather possible new potential for his company, unlike most companies, he preferred to estimate candidates himself despite his busy schedule. Unfortunately, he hadn’t seen any golden fish swimming in his pond, Siwon looked over to the stall next to him that was also busy to weed through the crowd of students. ‘’Coffee?’’ A low voice brought him back to the moment. ‘’Ah, yes tha-, ‘’ his speech failed him as he looked at a lanky male, his skin milky white and darker eyes that used to enchant him with sweaty nights and cold showers. ‘’Yes, it is me. I never thought I would see such an unpleasant expression from your face.’’ He coughed, bringing his eyebrows down to their usual stance, ignoring the smirk on the younger’s face. The boy sat down, leaning back in his chair, his grey blouse and black jeans casual, but he couldn’t help but stare at the collarbone that popped out. ‘’Kyuhyun-ah, how are you? I haven’t seen you for years.’’ Almost five years, Siwon took the warm coffee with a smile. His eyes roaming over his old neighborhood boy, dear God had done a significant job over time. He swore he could kill hours by staring and finding the differences that time had made. The shorter haircut, the lighter shade of brown, his sharper jawline and the few inches he had painstakingly grown, Siwon gulped down the coffee, letting the painful burn in his throat kill his thoughts.

‘’I’m alright, work for Jung Corp for about a year now.’’ The male waved casually over to one of the empty stands. Work, not a student, not a teenager. The idea was mad on a different level of insanity. Sure, he still visited Kangin and Leeteuk’s household once a month. He had made a mistake to think moving would keep the mother of the boy away from bashing his door in with the famous white containers of food. Despite his occasional visits, he hadn’t seen Kyuhyun in a single one of them.  ‘’I heard from Leeteuk you moved out.’’ Kyuhyun nodded and threw one of his legs over the other, he was the only person who had sat so confidently in his chair since the morning. ‘’Yeah, Sungkyunkwang offered me a place in their private curriculum. Naturally, I moved out. I’m sure Eomma nagged the complaints of I’m sure Eomma complained until your ears bled.’’ His chuckle had changed to a lower pitch. ‘’That said, Eomma told me you should come over tonight.’’ The boy, man- Kyuhyun, leaned on his table and gave him a lazy smile. ‘’Drive me home, I carpooled here,’’ and with that Kyuhyun stood up to join a pretty woman who joined him in their stand, leaving Siwon frozen in his seat.

 

Tapping his black Breguet, he leaned back on his Audi. What was he doing, he hadn’t seen Kyuhyun in five-year, it was bound to meet the boy again. Man, he was a man now. A working adult. The idea was screwing with his mind, Kyuhyun was his sweet but rather snarky boy next door. He _was_ that, he had engraved the image in his brain after he left. He shouldn’t feel this way, it had been years. He had seen the pictures Leeteuk swooned about every time the man managed to sneak a picture of his evasive son. Kangin had shared enough stories over the phone, or the occasional business meet, of Kyuhyun’s wild student life. Not once, he had felt the nervous sweat that was now on his hands. ‘’Shit.’’ He took out his phone and speed dialed the only person he could talk about.

‘’Heechul-hyung!’’

‘’For God’s sake Won, which student hurt your feelings by commenting on your eyebrows?’’ From the sound of the TV, he had interrupted his friend in his drama time. Just the sound of his complaining hyung made him feel more comfortable. ‘’It’s not that hyung, I’m having a problem. Although, one of the girls actually gave me a card from her mother who would help me with my ‘extensive hair grow.’ Can you believe it?!’’ The girl had obviously thought she had done the right deed, with the sweet smile on her face after she hopped from her chair. His eyebrows were perfectly fine! ‘’Yes, yes, eyebrow issues, maybe you should give it a try. -No buts, Won! Now, what is the problem?’’ Siwon pouted on the phone and turned around, no Kyuhyun to be seen, the boy was late. ‘’It’s about Kyuhyun.’’ The name of the boy felt weird on his tongue, like a long-forgotten song he used to listen to every day. ‘’Who? Oh, isn’t that the neighborhood boy you were crushing on years ago. Let me guess, you saw him and you’re panicking. -aha, shut it, let Heenim speak. You are worrying over nothing. He is just the son of your friends. You’ve had multiple lovers over the past five years, don’t forget you were almost married. You’re just afraid to be awkward around your old crush, stop acting like a school girl, man.’’ Siwon sighed on his phone, his hand swiping over his face as he tried to listen to the wise words of the self-proclaimed Heenim. He was right though, he was being silly. It was just Kyuhyun, nothing to be weird about. It just felt a bit strange because he had distanced himself from the younger for so long. ‘’Yes, that’s right. Now, I’m going back to watching my drama. See you later tonight.’’ Siwon looked at his phone, the beep was the evidence of a death line, he hadn’t even noticed he had thought out loud.

‘’Ah, Siwon-ah, there you are.’’ Kyuhyun smiled, the beautiful girl from before hooked on his arm. The white long skirt fluttered around her ankles. ‘’Sorry, it took a bit longer than expected, I had to call Yunho-ssi you see. Found a good candidate, not a student but a hyung called Shim Changmin.’’ Kyuhyun wore his victorious smile, the girl on his arm patiently smiled at the man on her arms before she bowed. ‘’Oh, this is Sulli.’’ The girl smiled sweetly before giving Kyuhyun a peck on his cheek. ‘’I got to go, I see you tomorrow.’’ She let go of his hand, not before Kyuhyun give her a dashing smile before he waved her off. ‘’Now, let’s go, shall we? Eomma will kill us if we’re late for now reason.’’

 

‘’Seconds?’’ Leeteuk smiled, the man seemed brighter than ever before. had been smiling and talking animatedly over his son, even though the boy sat right next to his mother. ‘’No, thanks Leeteuk but I’m stuffed.’’ Siwon laughed as he patted his belly, he never could help to eat a bit more at this place. ‘’Eomma, do we have popsicles? I’m really craving for one.’’ Siwon put his napkin to his mouth, trying to hid the chuckle at the big eyes and the curved smile on Kyuhyun’s face. In the car, they had some casual conversations. It had felt different from the boy he used to know, clearly five years had been enough to replace some mannerisms; the way he used to sit with his hands in his lap and sitting straight in his car, but that polite somewhat reserved boy had been replaced by a more confident, out-going guy. The snarky behavior and this mother’s boy felt comfortably familiar, he would almost say he had missed to be pranked by Kyu, almost. ‘’Sorry, dear, your Dad ate the last one.’’ Teukkie cooed over his pouting son, and Siwon couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ‘’Hyung, you will buy one for me, right?’’ Hyung, he laughed out loud as he looked at the sparkly puppy eyes. ‘’Fine, let’s take a walk to the convenience store.’’ Kyuhyun grinned, already jumping up to get his sneakers on. ‘’Do I spoil him?’’ Sighing Siwon put his napkin down, Leeteuk smiled with a strange glint in his eyes. ‘’Don’t jinx it, if you don’t look out he might ask for his missed graduation gifts and birthday gifts. He missed you, you know.’’ Siwon froze in his seat. ‘’Pardon?’’ He blurted out, finding himself in a spot like only Leeteuk and Heechul seemed to manage. ‘’Didn’t I tell you? He grumbled for a good week after your sudden departure. He asked about you, now and then, but you know how the boy is. He will be caught dead before he admits he’s attached to someone. -as a friend, of course.’’ Leeteuk started to laugh in a nervous high pitch. ‘’Of course, Hyung.’’ Siwon slowly got up from his seat, unsure what to make from this insight. He felt a bit warm from the hidden affection the ice-cream boy liked him enough to miss him, even if it was a little bit. ‘’Oi, Siwon-ah, come on!’’ Their conversation topic yelled from the hallway, he should have enjoyed his Hyung moment as long as it lasted.

‘’Hey.’’ Siwon hummed in question at Kyuhyun. ‘’How is Bugsy doing?’’ He looked up to the wall he was leaning on, the moon lit the pale skin of Kyuhyun, the boy sat on the wall watching the sky as he sucked on his popsicle. ‘’He’s doing well, he grew a lot. You know, if you want you can stop by some time.’’ The boy hummed, creating a suspended silence. Siwon tapped his Breguet as he bit the top of his ice-cream off. ‘’Why did you leave so suddenly? Hm, forget it, I know you were busy and your house was under construction.’’ The boy jumped from the wall, right next to him with a smile. ‘’Thanks for the popsicles.’’ Kyuhyun grabbed in the plastic bag he was holding, unwrapping another sweet. He started to walk ahead, the street lights throwing a warm light on the lone boy. Siwon felt a small smile grow on his face as he walked after him, it was still unreal to walk so close to him. The sweet hum that came only from a spoiled Kyuhyun, the boy turned around and looked at him for a frozen moment. His lips spread in a dazzling smile, the moon glowing behind him as his eyes became twinkling dark stars. ‘’I would like to come over some time.’’ Siwon felt his heart miss a beat. ‘’Of course, any time.’’ He spluttered, watching as the boy obviously turned around and walked back to the house, as if he hadn’t just thrown the lit off his heart to make it sprout butterflies. Siwon felt a laugh bubble up in his throat, his laugh soared in the air relieving him of something he hadn’t even known he held for so long. He loved Kyuhyun. He stifled his laugh to a smile when the guy of his affections pulled an eyebrow up, like he saw some escaped mental patient, he was definitely head over heels because it was one of the most adorable things he had ever seen.

 

Kyuhyun looked at the white Audi that drove out of the street, sighing he pulled down the black drapes. It had been months since he was in his old bedroom, he collapsed himself on the bed. Swiping his hands off his blankets he slowly exhaled, what was he doing, he must be insane. The coffee, the surprise dinner, he was going nuts, he must be. Was Yunho’s mushy love novels finally numbing his brain after a year? Choi, no Siwon, he hadn’t thought to see him at the university. He had looked so in his element, composed, in a suit and friendly as always, soothing the nerves of his applicants. He hadn’t looked any different than how he remembered him, no he had looked better, like fine ripe wine. It wasn’t fair, he had moved on, he had an amazing job, several dates a month but surely his nerves broke out if he only glanced at the guy. Sulli, it was all her fault, if she hadn’t pushed that coffee in his hand and pushed him half stumbling over to his stance he would have been in his own apartment, playing games. Not wiping his sweaty hands on his bedsheets, trembling from overexposing of a Siwon. It surprised him how he managed to keep the coffee from spilling, or freaking out on his way back to the stance, not forgetting that Sulli had to talk him down to Earth before he could step into Siwon’s car before dying in nerves. Thank god, for radio and Siwon’s talkative habits. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, he could hear the bright laughter that had sprung out of nowhere when they shared some ice cream. He swore he felt his heart die a little when he had grabbed Siwon’s hand out of habit, he was a grown man. That’s right, he wasn’t a kid anymore. Job, own place, allowed to drink and the most important thing; not a virgin. Fuck, he had every right to crush on this guy, and Siwon would be an idiot to let him pass. He was maybe less athletic compared to the other, but he wasn’t a bad catch if he had to gauge from his previous lovers and the several numbers he caught over the weeks. Damn, right.

He could hear his mother laugh at the television, sighing he felt the burn in his gut. Rolling of his bed, with considerable effort because he was pretty comfy, he walked out of his bedroom. Freezing in his doorway he watched as he saw his parents cuddled together on the couch. Kangin’s arm was slung over his mother, like always, holding him as the other shook with laughter. His hands became sweaty again. The announcement of his not so straight preferences had been years ago, but this seemed almost just as nerve wrecking. Would they disapprove of his crush? After all, Siwon was friends with his parents, was close to his parent’s age. There was a good gaping decade between them, not like it showed in the looks, the muscles or-

‘’Kyubaby, why don’t you just come here and sit down, instead of playing a statue.’’ Leeteuk voiced softly, downing the volume of the TV. ‘’You make great decoration, son.’’ Kangin chuckled, his eyes squinting the twinkles that appeared as he laughed, only to laugh a bit louder when Leeteuk slapped him on the chest. Kyuhyun nodded stomped, his parents never failed to surprise him and he had lived almost two decades with them. Slowly he made his way to the couch, unsure what to do, he looked at his toes. He couldn’t see the adoring looks from his parents. ‘’Uhm, Eomma, Appa.’’ Conversing back to the names he used to call them since he was a kid. His shoulders tensed as he tried to find the simple words. ‘’I, uh like- ‘’ Kangin started to snicker, his eyes turned up to see his mother swooning and trying to hush his father, still twinkle-eyed. Kyuhyun glared at his old man, but it seemed only to worsen his case when Kangin started to bolder in laughter. ‘’Oh, hush Kangin, we know sweetie. You aren’t the most compliable to run errands, or chores for a neighbor, however nice they may be.’’ Kyuhyun frowned as he looked at his mother and started to splutter. ‘’But, that was years ago, how do you even?!’’ He flailed his hands as he tried to make sense of his, apparently, mind-reading, psychic mother.

‘’Simple, son- ‘’ Great, even his dad had known, now all he had to know was that Siwon knew all along and the circle was round. ‘’You sprung a surprise visit with a dinner, dragging Siwon all the way over to us. Then, you started to get cute and bouncy. Well, that says it all.’’ The rise of the sun must be internal because he felt his cheeks and ears heating up hotter than the first time Leeteuk had caught him in the act. That his father had noticed, it was even more embarrassing. ‘’Alright, you guys don’t mind?’’ He hesitated to see his mother frown slightly, not a good sign. ‘’You see, honey, Siwon and you have an age gap, but if you want to jump then go for it.’’ He laughed in relief, well if his mother was alright with it he could at least try. ‘’And if it doesn’t go well, just wait another five years.’’ His father joked, instantly receiving a scuff to the head, Kyuhyun rolled his eyes but he felt less awkward now. ‘’Thanks, Eomma, Appa.’’ Closing the door behind him, Kyuhyun felt himself smirk, time for a game.


	3. Silly Guys

The sizzling of unseasoned meat filled his kitchen, his shuffle playing in the background. ‘’There you go Bugsy.’’ He put the plate of finely cut up meat and vegetables down for his precious baby pup. His companion had long passed the stage of a puppy, but his little friend never failed to melt his heart. Bugsy started to chomp down on his meal, Siwon simply sat down on the ground, petting his distracted pet. The images of Kyuhyun became a constant in his life ever since he had dinner with the younger. It wasn’t like he was obsessively thinking about his lanky crush, Kyuhyun came in fleeting images. Smiley eyes, devilish laughs and smug victorious smirks. It was infuriating, the feelings sneaked hit and run on him throughout the day. He was still unsure what he should deal with the unresolved, repressed, feelings. 

  
The doorbell rang. He wasn’t expecting anyone, Siwon walked to the door to open it and see the devil himself. Either God loved his misery or his good deeds were rewarded, Kyuhyun stood casually on his doorstep, white containers in his hands. The weather allowed the boy to flaunt his milky collarbones with a low oversized v-shirt and navy jeans hanging on his hips. ‘’Delivery for Choi Siwon.’’ Kyuhyun dryly remarked as he walked past him into the house. The younger instantly cuddled Bugsy, his food containers dropped on his kitchen counter. Siwon really tried not to stare at the butt sticking up to him as Kyuhyun bowed down to pick up Bugsy. ‘’I didn’t know you had a PS4.’’ Siwon shrugged. ‘’I hardly use it, I can’t even remember why I purchased it.’’ Siwon sat down on the couch before he would feel any more uncomfortable in his own house. The younger seemed too engrossed with his games, house, and Bugsy to even notice his nerves. Kyuhyun babbling without a stop, ever since he had stepped over his threshold. ‘’Hey, do you have time for a game?’’ The boy looked up at him, his dark brown eyes looked begging at him, a slow pout and quick flitting of his eyelashes. Siwon forced a smile and nodded. ‘’Of course,’’ he was majorly screwed.

  
‘’You suck at Mario Kart.’’ Siwon nodded stiffly, he didn’t dare to move a single muscle. Kyuhyun was precariously placed between his legs. He wasn’t even sure how he could have prevented this escalation. From innocently sitting on the couch, the younger had rolled down laughing on the ground, for a good few rounds Mario Party his head had leaned against his leg, to Tekken where Kyuhyun had shuffled before him ‘’to see better.’’ Now the smug bastard had his arms over his legs like they were his personal armrests. Kyuhyun turned sideways to look at him, his face was slightly flushed. Probably the excitement of the games getting the better of him. ‘’How do you suck at Mario Kart?’’ Astonishment and something akin to amusement. He snorted and pushed lightly against the others head. ‘’Brat. I haven’t played in ages.’’ He couldn’t help but laugh at the twinkled lights in the other’s eyes. ‘’I almost won at Rainbow Road!’’ He exclaimed proudly, it was one of the most difficult courses in the game. ‘’Until you crashed in the abyss.’’ Kyuhyun laughed, his fingers dug into his legs, burning him with his touch. He really, really tried to laugh the gut feeling away, but he only made it worse. The infamous smirk gripped on his heart strings, those soft fingers trailed up on his denim, along with the seams. Code red, abandon ship, escape! ‘’Ah, it’s getting dark. I will order some takeout, are you okay for some pho?’’ This was no good, he could hear his voice cracking as he stood up, losing the warm touch of Kyuhyun’s fingers, it was a loss and a relief at the same time. Siwon fled behind the counter to make his call, to will his growing boner away and cool his face in the fridge.

Shit. Kyuhyun gritted his teeth, from his place next to the couch. He glared at the broad back, he had been so close. Strategically closing in on Siwon’s personal space, seriously how was this so difficult. In the past, Siwon used to sneak affectionate hugs and pierce his personal bubble like it was an unknown concept to the other. Snorting softly, he stood up from the ground, if Siwon thought he could get away now, he would be unpleasantly surprised. Kyuhyun placed himself on top of the counter, his legs bungling as he watched Siwon make some tea. He watched the teasing hip bone showing as Siwon took two cups from the higher cupboard. Kyuhyun cursed under his breath. ‘’What?’’ ‘’Nothing.’’ 

  
They killed time with some small talk, sipping hot tea. The actual delivery boy came and they settled down on the table. His mouth watered with the steaming dumplings, soup, and noodles, it looked delicious but the smell was divine. He happily got the bowls and plates ready, sitting down opposite of Siwon. ‘’Oh, can I taste this?’’ His chopsticks snapped a sausage from Siwon’s plate. ‘’Hey!’’ Kyuhyun laughed, chewing down on the sausage, his foot hit Siwon’s calf. The older tensed up for a second, but Kyuhyun saw how Siwon half choked on his noodles. Hiding his smirk by slurping his own noodles, his foot experimentally trailed up Siwon’s calf. The muscled legs felt hard and sturdy against his pressure, he swore he could see Siwon shiver and glare at him, but he pointily ignored it by stealing another dumpling. Siwon hit his fingers with an exclamation with his chopsticks. Kyuhyun fully smirked, swallowing his stolen victory and licking his lips, his foot going up and down Siwon’s calf. He could see the tanned skin blush beautifully, the jawline of the other sharper than he had ever seen. ‘’Kyuhyun-ah.’’ Siwon’s voice darkened, it gave him goosebumps all over. He hummed. ‘’Stop it.’’ His eyes were dark and locked with Kyuhyun’s own, obviously the other was trying to be serious, to be restrained. Who was he kidding? Kyuhyun could see Siwon was simply holding back, he wasn’t a complete fool. He tilted his head, his chopsticks tapping against his bottom lip. ‘’Hmm- no, I don’t want to.’’ He smiled with full teeth, but he shoved his chair back and put his dishes to the counter. Siwon cautiously followed his example but sped off to the couch to put some bothersome variety on TV. Sighing Kyuhyun followed the older, he was getting sick of this running and chasing. ‘’You’re annoying.’’ He gave Siwon a playful shove to get him down on the couch, to Siwon’s horror he positioned himself on his lap, his thighs firmly holding onto the squirming hyung. ’’Kyu, get off. You don’t know what you’re doing!’’ Siwon’s large hands placed themselves on his shoulders, trying to push him off the lap that was perfect for his ass. Kyuhyun groaned and slung his arms around Siwon’s neck, his fingers tangling in the low locks of his black thick hair. Gripping a bit tighter he forced those black pools to look at him. ‘’I’ m not a kid.’’ He carefully emphasized every word, before crashing his lips on Siwons. His lips were thin but softer than Kyuhyun had imagined in his lonely nights. Siwon’s lips parted slightly in surprise, enough for him to swipe his tongue along the bottom lip and take a dip into that warm mouth. His tongue slick against the other, he tasted sweet and slightly salty from the food they had just eaten. It was warm. Dazzling. Siwon opened his mouth more, pressing his own tongue against his own, pushing and shoving in a battle of dominance. Kyuhyun groaned when he felt a strong hand in the nape of his neck, bringing him closer against Siwon who shoved his tongue deeper in his own mouth. He could feel the unfamiliar tongue dance with his and swipe over his canines and lips. A hard bulge was poking against his ass. A whiny noise escaped his throat, as they parted to roughly gasp for air. Siwon’s pupils were darker than a black lake, piercing and watching his disheveled face. Kyuhyun couldn’t help but look at the wetted thin lips that had tasted so good, the neatly styled hair was now ruffled by his own gripping fingers that had only traced further up in their kiss. ‘’Fuck,’’ he rasped as he bit his lip, the incredibly handsome, sharp Siwon shot right to his gut. 

  
‘’This is wrong.’’ Siwon uttered in heavy breaths, it sounded a lot less convincing by the way his bulge was poking against his ass or how those eyes seemed to inspect his lips. ‘’I don’t see the fucking problem. I’m an adult, so are you. Willing adults, I might add.’’ Now that he had his breath back, and his head stopped feeling fuzzy from one amazing kiss, he could snort at the other. ‘’I’m a good ten years older, that’s a decade.’’ Siwon pushed his shoulders slightly back, but Kyuhyun grinded his ass down on the bulge. He groaned those same hands that tried to push him away now gripped down on his shoulders. ‘’Please, Kyuhyun, don’t!’’ Siwon’s head fell back as his face scrunched in painful control. Sneering Kyuhyun pulled his own hair in frustration, standing up from Siwon.

‘’Why?! What is your God forsaken problem! I want you, you want me- Oh don’t try to fucking deny it Choi Siwon your dick speaks for you.’’ He rolled his eyes as Siwon started to sit up straight, his denial had been obvious in the panicked face. The other was just trying to come up with an excuse. ‘’I’m not- I don’t do simple fucks Kyu-ah.’’ Siwon’s hands were gripped on his knees and Kyuhyun could see the rigidness in the broad shoulders. ‘’Like I said, I’m ten years older, I surpassed that stage a long time ago. There is nothing wrong with it, but I don’t want to be part of your experimental phase. I can’t do that to you, or to Leeteuk and Kangin.’’ Well, shit, Kyuhyun looked as Siwon stood up, unnatural sharp and quick, it looked like every move seemed to be controlled and thought out. Chuckling softly Kyuhyun watched Siwon’s astonished, almost angry, expression as he stood before him. ‘’Stupid idiot.’’ Kyuhyun wrapped his hands around Siwon’s neck, despite that the taller backed up a step. He leaned forward, standing on his toes as he could feel the shell of Siwon’s ear graze his lips. ‘’I love you.’’ Three simple words whispered into the ear of a dense idiot. Two hands gripped his ass, lifting his feet from the ground, Kyuhyun gasped in surprised as he hooked his arms closer around Siwon’s neck. ‘’Should have said so earlier.’’ He heard growled and muffled against his shoulder as his back was pressed against the wall. Siwon kissed him deeply and Kyuhyun willingly complied by opening his mouth. He bit on the thin lip, pulling is slightly before kissing the sting away. Siwon chuckled and kissed his neck, cheek, lips. ‘’I love you too.’’ Kyuhyun watched him frozen for a second before he barked a laugh, kissing the in his hands silly.  

_**fin~**  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand with this, I end this first three-shot! I want to thank everyone who has commented, befriended me over the short time of this story. Every view, subscription really encouraged me to write faster and more. This was my first fanfiction, and while it might not be the most fluffy or original I had a lot of fun writing it <3  
> I hope to soon come back with my longer story! In the mean time, please stay tuned for more one-shot, WonKyu and darker fics in the near future o(≧∇≦o)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is BlackPolish! I'm currently transferring my current stories from AsianFanfics to AO3. I will still upload on both sites. With that said, I just wanted to ensure this is the original writer and not a stolen or replica account. 
> 
> Enjoy reading this fanfic! It was my first fanfiction ever, every comment/kudo/subscription is appreciated <3


End file.
